Oxímoron
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Pero eso estaba bien, porque había descubierto un nuevo Oxímoron. Después de todo, sus nombres, juntos, siempre habían sido sinónimo de contradicción. Y para él funcionaba. Shikamaru&Ino.


**Disclaimer****:**** Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo. Espero que estén bien. Bueno, como prometí en "Insomnio", este One-shot es estríctamente ShikaIno, ya que hacía bastante tiempo desde que no publicaba una historia de ellos dos. Por eso, decidí hacerlo. Además, pronto, estaré subiendo las cuatro historias que prometí (y lo más probable es que las suba simultáneamente). Una, por supuesto, es ShikamaruXIno; otra, NejiXTenten; también, KibaXHinata; y, por último, NarutoXSakuraXSasuke. En fin, volviendo a esta historia, se me ocurrió que sería apropiado usar un concepto como este para una historia desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru, ya que él es tan lógico. No se que tal habrá resultado, y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría saber qué piensan y qué les pareció. Por supuesto, si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad. Espero que les guste. Y, desde ya, ¡gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia! Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Oxímoron**

El diccionario definía a esta palabra, en lógica, como un concepto; dos conceptos, para ser precisos. Y estos tenían que tener una característica particular y fundamental, o no sería Oxímoron. Por ende, estos debían ser opuestos. Contradictorios. Incompatibles, a simple vista. De hecho, lo curioso del concepto lógico que era el Oxímoron, era que este podía armonizar dos opuestos en un solo concepto. Algo que no parecía posible y que, por sentido común, parecía inclusive absurdo: El fuego no podía congelar y el hielo no podía quemar, así como la luz no podía ser oscura y la magia no podía ser real, porque literalmente, nada de ello tendría sentido. Pero Shikamaru había aprendido que no todo era blanco o negro y que, muchas cosas en la realidad, no tenían sentido. Esa era una enseñanza, o más bien un aprendizaje (pues era algo que desgraciadamente había tenido que aprender por su cuenta), que había aprendido el día en que la había conocido a ella: _Ino_, su problemática compañera de equipo.

La primera vez que la había visto, no había sido en la academia como muchos pensaban, porque –infortunadamente, para él- su padre era amigo del padre de ella, o algo así le había dicho su madre (al parecer habían sido compañeros de equipo) y eso había adelantado el no tan fortuito primer encuentro. En aquel entonces, habían tenido tan solo siete años y estaban próximos a comenzar sus estudios como ninja, pero Ino no parecía demasiado interesada en ello como en arreglar flores, al menos eso había creído Shikamaru.

—¿Te gusta? —la pequeña niña había preguntado alegremente, él desinteresado había observado el pequeño arreglo floral de reojo.

Bostezando y encogiéndose de hombros, había respondido —Son solo flores.

Aparentemente "solo flores" era una especie de insulto codificado en el extraño lenguaje de las niñas porque, inmediatamente, Ino se había puesto de pie, con sus mejillas infladas en señal de enfado, y había pateado todas las fichas del tablero de shogi que Shikamaru había estado intentando acomodar hasta entonces.

—Tu juego es aburrido —le había dicho a continuación, y se había marchado con el resto de los adultos. Por alguna razón que desconocía, su madre le había reprendido minutos más tarde. Era justamente por ello, que Shikamaru consideraba a las niñas problemáticas. Incluida a su mamá, quien siempre estaba regañándolo a él y a su papá y haciéndole hacer cosas aburridas como acomodar la casa.

Pero esa vez, Ino no se había marchado junto con sus padres luego del "incidente de las flores" y, aparentemente, había más de una forma en que el pequeño Nara podía insultarla sin usar la palabra flores en el contexto. Cuando su padre había hecho un truco de magia para impresionarlos, él había vuelto a cometer otro error (aunque no sabía cual era específicamente). No era algo complejo, ni sorprendente realmente. Su padre había pretendido tomar la moneda que tenía en una mano, sujetada por la punta de sus dedos, pasarla a la otra y en esta simular que desaparecía como si él la desmenuzara en el interior de la palma. Lo cierto era, que la moneda nunca había dejado la primera mano, y en eso consistía la complejidad del truco. Shikamaru, había deducido esto la primera vez que su padre lo había hecho pero no le había dicho nada.

—Y listo... ¡desapareció! —había dicho Shikaku, e Ino había lucido sorprendida y alegre. Sus grandes ojos azules resplandecían y aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitos energéticamente. El hijo de los Nara, por otro lado, había observado el truco con expresión de aburrimiento.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le había espetado la niña fastidiada al ver que él no sonreía como ella. Shikamaru suponía que Ino lo encontraría raro, dado que lo normal era que un niño como él encontrara divertidas aquellas tonterías que hacían los adultos. Pero él no. Era aburrido, y no tenía demasiado sentido cuando se veía a través del engaño.

—Ninguno —respondió con la misma expresión de desgano. La joven rubia pareció molesta.

—Eres tonto y aburrido, ¡es magia de verdad! —le espetó, golpeando la punta de su diminuto dedo contra el pecho del niño.

Él la miró cansado —¡Pff! Eso es tonto, la magia no es de verdad, sino no es magia.

Y la reacción de entendimiento por parte de ella nunca llegó. Muy por el contrario, Ino volvió a inflar sus mejillas de forma infantil y le dio un empujón con ambas manos haciendo que él cayera de cola al suelo. Desconcertado, el Nara la observó marcharse mientras decía:

—¡La magia de verdad si existe! ¡No quiero que me hables en la academia!

Minutos después, su madre lo estaba regañando nuevamente. Y era por eso que odiaba a las niñas y las encontraba problemáticas, porque gritaban y te empujaban si no les decías lo que les gustaba (eso había dicho su padre). Y, curiosamente, aún de adulto seguía encontrando ese patrón de comportamiento en las mujeres. Quizá, por ello, Shikamaru era un genio. De niño ya lo tenía todo descifrado.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había aprendido que las mujeres eran contradictorias. Su padre, horas después, le había explicado que el decir "Magia de verdad" era un oxímoron y que era solo una expresión. Shikamaru había creído que era estúpido, como Ino.

La segunda vez que había algo similar, curiosamente, también había sido de los labios de Ino; específicamente, una semana después del primer incidente, mientras estaban en la academia.

A pesar de que la niña le había dicho que no deseaba que le volviera hablar, y él no lo había hecho porque así lo prefería, ella lo había vuelto a hacer.

—No me gusta tu humor serio —había dicho, como si esperara que él cambiara eso que a ella no le gustaba simplemente por esa razón. Ino había sido una niña caprichosa, la pequeña de papá, y por ende se había acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que deseaba. Aún entonces, Shikamaru no comprendía qué hacía Ino estudiando para ser ninja. No parecía desearlo realmente y no parecía ser lo suyo. Ella tenía el cabello dorado y siempre perfectamente peinado, y Shikamaru se preguntaba como soportaría no poder cepillarse la cabellera durante una misión. Aún recordaba la vez en que había llorado porque un mechón se le había enredado en una rama.

Además, lo que había dicho Ino era ridículo —Eso no tiene sentido, o tienes humor o no lo tienes.

Nuevamente, se sorprendía de ver que esa no era la respuesta que ella deseaba oír. Con Ino, intentar explicarle las cosas no parecía funcionar —¡¿Me estás diciendo tonta?!

Él, aún joven y osado, o joven y tonto (probablemente lo segundo), se había atrevido a responderle —Lo que dijiste es tonto.

Y, una vez más, Ino lo había empujado al suelo y se había marchado golpeando fuertemente el suelo con los pies —Tú eres tonto.

Minutos después, Kurenai-sensei le había reprendido por su conducta. Aparentemente, había un patrón con las mujeres. Aunque no estaba seguro cual era realmente. Tampoco sabía si lo deseaba averiguar. Después de todo, las niñas eran problemáticas y tenían pulgas (o eso había dicho Kiba).

La tercera vez que Ino había dicho algo absurdo, Shikamaru –desgraciadamente- también había estado presente y no había podido evitar hacer comentario alguno al respecto. Por aquel entonces, ya no eran tan niños y tenían 11 años, por lo que confiaba que esta vez Ino no lo empujara al suelo. Y aunque la idea de que la rubia hiciera algo así era ilógica, con ella nunca se podía saber realmente, por eso el Nara tenía los dedos cruzados.

—Si me toca en el equipo de Sasuke-kun, lloraré de felicidad —había aseverado, aunque no hablaba con él concretamente. Hacía tiempo que Ino no recurría a él pues, aparentemente, se había cansado de su actitud perezosa. Y él, ¿por que no?, estaba complacido de que la rubia finalmente lo dejara en paz.

Aún así, no había podido evitar señalar lo obvio —Ino, eso es absurdo. Si lloras, es porque no estás feliz.

Era definitivamente una desventaja el estar sentado a su lado en las clases de la academia. Pero esta vez, en vez de golpearlo o empujarlo o gritarle –como él había esperado que ella hiciera-, simplemente le había dicho –en tono arrogante- que no entendía a las mujeres. Aparentemente, eso era un insulto pero a él no le importaba. Las mujeres eran problemáticas. Segundos después, Iruka había ingresando a la habitación interrumpiendo la absurda disputa y anunciando que los grupos serían de tres. Ino, ignorándolo, había comenzado una nueva competencia con Sakura, su amiga enemiga. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. _Hablando de oxímoron... _

—... Próximo, grupo séptimo... Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura... Y Sasuke Uchiha.

Por la siguiente semana, estar cerca de Ino había sido una tortura. Y, ser parte de su equipo, definitivamente constituía un problema. Más aún, si lo que deseaba era huir de ella. Finalmente, junto con Chouji, habían encontrado refugio en su escondite de siempre. Poco había durado sin embargo. Ella los había encontrado.

Y si así lo deseara, la lista podría continuar eternamente. Ino parecía una máquina de contradecirse. En distintas ocasiones, le había dicho a él que era "espectacularmente aburrido" y aunque Shikamaru había intentado explicarle que si era aburrido no podía ser espectacular, Ino se había rehusado a oírlo. De hecho, lo había ignorado completamente. En otras, lo había oído decirle que sus palabras no eran más que una mentira piadosa y que no causaban daño a alguien. Sin embargo, si debía mentir era porque la verdad en algún lugar causaría daño. Aparentemente, esta lógica para Ino no tenía sentido.

E inclusive, en una ocasión, le había oído decir que todo era un "desastre menor". Por supuesto, además de carecer de sentido literal, también carecía de sentido en la realidad pues el desastre al que se refería lejos estaba de ser menor.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se había defendido arrojando los brazos al aire. Shikamaru en respuesta enarcó una ceja mientras Chouji había preferido mantenerse al margen de la discusión.

—Entonces, Ino, ¿cómo explicas haber perdido el bebé que se suponía estábamos cuidando? —contraatacó él, cruzándose de brazos fastidiado. La situación había sido un problema, no solo por el infante perdido, pues era problemático si pero secundario, sino por el hecho de que sería él quien tendría que soportar el sermón y sería él quien tendría que llenar los papeles del reporte de su ridícula y problemática misión rango D, y sería él quien tendría que escribir que fallaron.

Pero eso a Ino había parecido tenerla sin cuidado —Es tu culpa, en primer lugar. Te dije que no era buena con los niños.

Él había abofeteado su propia frente —Ino... solo te pedí que lo vigilaras unos segundos mientras Chouji y yo preparábamos el resto ¿Cómo pudiste perderlo en 10 segundos?

La rubia, en respuesta, se había cruzado de brazos y había alzado su mentón orgullosa. Por supuesto, no sería ella quien cedería. Nunca sería ella quien cedería —No aprecio tu tono Shikamaru. Además, no es mi culpa si ese bebé es anormal y corre a la velocidad de la luz. Seguro no es nada, ya aparecerá. Es un desastre menor.

Afortunadamente para él, su cuello había sido salvado de último minuto cuando el pequeño y endemoniado infante había aparecido en el baño, revolviendo con sus manos el agua del excusado. Cuando la madre preguntó porque él bebé apestaba, todos ellos se encogieron de hombros.

Con los años, había llegado a la conclusión de que Ino en sí misma y por sí era un Oxímoron. Era absurda, contradictoria, decía una cosa y la otra, lloraba sin lágrimas (y no hacía falta decir que de todos los oxímoron era el más curioso), decía que estaba tan feliz que era casi deprimente y a veces, que estaba tan estresada que era casi relajante; lo cual, por supuesto, era ridículo. Y aunque intentaba acostumbrarse a las extravagancias de ella, Ino nunca lo dejaba de sorprender.

Como en aquel preciso instante, en que había llegado al lugar en que él se encontraba contemplando relajadamente las nubes sobre la hierba y se había dejado caer a su lado. Bufando, una y otra vez, intentando atraer su atención. Shikamaru la miró de reojo.

—Podrías al menos decir hola, ¿no? —le espetó, impaciente como siempre. Ni siquiera podía aguardar a que su pequeño acto tuviera éxito y él preguntara qué le pasaba. No, Ino era así.

—Tú eres la que llegaste... yo ya estaba aquí —replicó él, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose sentir la calidez de los rayos del sol sobre su bronceado rostro.

Ino, como era de esperarse, no tomó la respuesta de él de buena manera. De hecho, lo golpeó en el costado intentando que se levantara —Muévete, holgazán.

El Nara gruñó pero terminó sentándose, no quería desatar la furia de la rubia —Oy, oy, mujer problemática, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Ella se cruzó de brazos —Sakura es mi problema.

_Por supuesto_. Pensó. Al menos era un alivio saber que, esta vez (y solo esta vez), él no era el problema sino alguien más.

—¿No me preguntarás porqué estoy enfadada con ella? —demandó al ver que el chico no decía nada. El moreno simplemente la observó apático.

¿Acaso le importaba? ¿Era asunto suyo, de todas formas? Estaba seguro que no, pero Ino no dejaría de decírselo aún si no lo fuera. Y es que la rubia tenía esa mirada, esa mirada que daba a entender que quería desahogarse y que él tendría que ser la víctima del despotrique contra su amiga o rival, o lo que fuera que fuera en aquellos momentos Sakura. Porque, honestamente, no le interesaba. Pero eso tampoco le interesaba a Ino, así que no importaba. No realmente.

—Uh.. ¿Qué hizo? —la cuestionó, intentando reprimir un bostezo.

Ino le dio un golpe en la nuca —¿Puedes fingir al menos interés?

Frotándose la zona adolorida, masculló —Ouch... eso no era necesario... mujer problemática... te estoy escuchando.

Ella torció el gesto pero accedió a narrar su historia, de la cual Shikamaru oyó la mitad (a pesar de que se esforzó en intentar hacerlo por completo). Aparentemente, la cuestión giraba en torno a Sasuke, por lo que pudo captar, para variar; pues desde que el Uchiha había regresado todo parecía revolucionado. Sakura, por supuesto, había sido la primera en recibirlo, a pesar de que la calidez no fue mutua. Pero, al parecer, no había caso. Sasuke Uchiha era un insensible y un egoísta y aún así las mujeres parecían dispuestas a dar su vida por él. Lo cual era algo que el moreno nunca había entendido. Para él, Sasuke no era nada especial –al menos no tanto como el Uchiha mismo creía- y no era digno de confianza. No que su opinión importara, de todas formas; él solo era otro hombre ordinario viviendo una vida ordinaria (dentro de lo que ellos consideraban ordinaria) en Konoha.

Bostezando, decidió hacer un comentario respecto a la historia para dar la idea de que había estado atento todo el tiempo —No te preocupes, le ganarás a Sakura.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella con una ceja enarcada. El moreno la contempló desconcertado. Habitualmente, la técnica de decir que ella era superior a Sakura funcionaba. No importaba que dijera Ino, siempre que hablaba de Sasuke –y Sasuke-, siempre bastaba con decir algo similar. Al menos, hasta el momento, había funcionado todas las veces. Pero esta vez no parecía haber captado realmente la idea.

—Umm... —rascó su nuca—. ¿No es eso lo que te molestaba?

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un resoplido de frustración, negando de un lado al otro con la cabeza —Increíble, eres un bueno para nada. Seguro te dormiste mientras te hablaba.

En su defensa, tal cosa no había pasado. Aunque, debía admitir, que lo había considerado. Al menos, cerrar los ojos por unos instantes —¡Tsk! Mujer problemática, no hice eso.

—¿Ah si? Entonces, ¿qué dije?

Vaciló y, luego, aventuró algo —¿Que Sakura se quedará con Sasuke y eso no puedes permitirlo?

La vena hinchada en la frente de Ino empezaba a indicarle que ni siquiera estaba cerca —¿Eso dije?

¿Acaso era una pregunta retórica? No, Ino no hacía ese tipo de preguntas. Siempre que preguntaba, ella demandaba una respuesta —Uh... ¿Si?

—Claro que no idiota —_¿no?_, pensó confundido. ¿Entonces de que había hablado? Porque él estaba seguro que había oído el nombre de Sasuke una o dos veces... ¿O lo había imaginado? No, no ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Bien. Lo admito... pude haberme dispersado una o dos veces...

—¡¿Una o dos veces?! —chilló. Él, aún sentado, intentó alejarse de ella por si Ino decidía repentinamente propinarle un buen golpe.

—Eh... ¿Tres o cuatro? —Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Eres increíble, no me oyes —el moreno no dijo nada ¿Qué podía decir? Era cierto, no la había oído. No esta vez al menos, porque sí la oía. Siempre la oía, solo cuando hablaba de Sakura o de Sasuke era cuando la ignoraba. El tema se había vuelto, con los años, repetitivo y agotador. Y él no quería continuar oyendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Ino lo sorprendió volviendo a hablar. No en aquel tono chillón y energético que siempre solía utilizar, sino en un tono de voz ligeramente más suave y calmo.

—¿Crees en el amor eterno?

El chico la observó sorprendido. Habitualmente, Ino no haría una pregunta de ese tipo a él. Además, siendo honesto consigo mismo, no se sentía cómodo hablando de eso y respondiendo —¿No tienes otra chica con quien hablar de eso?

La rubia lo miró como si se tratara de la persona más ridícula y estúpida en la faz de la tierra y, en ese momento, a sus ojos, Shikamaru era esa persona —¿Eres idiota? Solo responde...

—Es absurdo —replicó finalmente—. ¿Cómo puede ser el amor eterno cuando las personas no lo son?

Y tras soltar las palabras, cerró los ojos y aguardó el impacto. Impacto que, sorpresivamente, nunca llegó. A pesar de sus experiencias previas, donde Ino siempre lo había golpeado por decir lo que ella no quería escuchar, tal cosa no sucedió. Muy por el contrario, Ino pareció de acuerdo. Y esa era probablemente la primera y última vez que tal cosa sucedería.

Ino era agridulce, era un caos controlado, era un cambio constante, una calma tensa, era diabólicamente bondadosa y bondadosamente diabólica, era una media verdad, era el frío abrasador y el fuego congelante. Ella lo era todo, los era todos. Todos los oxímoron que se le pudieran ocurrir, eso era la rubia. Contradicción pura. Ella era EL Oxímoron por excelencia y le había tomado demasiados años comprenderlo. Pero más le había tomado comprender, que él mismo estaba en un predicamento contradictorio. Por alguna razón que desconocía, porque no había razón lógica para ello, Ino era su _única opción_ y hasta entonces solo había estado vagamente conciente de ello.

Por eso, cuando en su inconsciencia se inclinó concientemente hacia delante y posó sus labios perezosamente sobre los de ella, para callarla, comprendió lo que por mucho tiempo no había entendido. Que a pesar de que literalmente era ilógico y absurdo, _sí_ se podía detener el tiempo. Y, sí, el beso había sido un accidente premeditado; aunque eso era algo que Shikamaru nunca diría. No a ella, al menos.

Debía confesar, que para ser una derrota aquella era una derrota dulce, e Ino sí sabía agridulce. Pero eso estaba bien, porque había descubierto un nuevo Oxímoron. Después de todo, sus nombres, juntos, siempre habían sido sinónimo de contradicción. Y para él funcionaba.


End file.
